


Going Ghost

by The_Great_Nation



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Changes to cannon, Danny Phantom AU, Izuku is half ghost, Izuku's origin story, so I put character death just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Nation/pseuds/The_Great_Nation
Summary: The familiar green of his eyes had been changed to an icy blue.





	Going Ghost

Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if he was dead. He could see nothing around him, nor could he perceive anything with his other five senses. The only thing he felt was the residual fear from the…

Before he could even finish his thought his world exploded into colors and feelings so vibrant and powerful they overwhelmed him completely. The colors were a constant blur of greens and pastels before they started to shift into what he recognized as blurry memories.

He could see the living room of his old apartment and the colorful walls of his preschool classroom. For a while the images blurred together before the first clear image passed by. 

Even without the extra overwhelming feeling of sadness and despair Izuku knew he would be frowning because of course his first clear memory would be of the doctors office. He couldn’t hear what the doctor was saying, but the words were still clear in his head despite the years. It’s not everyday that someone is diagnosed as quirkless. 

The blurs continued after the doctor disappeared, but the sadness remained and it seemed that once vibrant colors had taken a darker tone.

The only flash of color he saw a bright yellow and red that belonged to a little boy… Kacchan, wasn’t it? The sadness that accompanied the image was as strong and as overwhelming as the re-run in the doctor’s office. He watched with tears running down his face as his younger self was taken away in the moving van, never to see the boy who had his closest and dearest friend again. 

Steadily the blur of the subsequent images lessened until they were completely clear. The gray however did not leave the slide show of his life. His new apartment lacked the vibrance of his boyhood home. The new elementary school he started in had boring cream walls that were far too clean for a school filled with young children. His only color through the show was the green of his mother’s eyes and hair.

However, this all ended as he saw himself walking down a path covered in pink cherry blossoms that clearly contrasted the grey skies above him and the dirty brown path he walked on. Despite the bleak surroundings and the loneliness that still festered in him since the departure of his old home Izuku smiled. He knew what was coming next. Almost vibrating in anticipation Izuku couldn’t wait for the loneliness and sorrow to be taken away.

The younger Izuku before him took a seat in the seat closest to the window and second to last in the row. The bell rang and students settled into their seats. The teacher came in with the same dead look in his eyes that all of his teachers have had and began to call roll when the younger Izuku looked over to window.

Again Izuku didn’t need sound to know what was happening. Outside the window stood a girl with bright pink hair, odd eyes, and the biggest boots Izuku had ever seen. 

The girl mimicked the action of pulling the window open and with no reason not to Izuku had obliged. Taking advantage of the now open window the girl squatted down before launching herself through the window and into the classroom. 

Doing a well practiced roll she arrived with no injury and only a messed up uniform as evidence of her stunt. Taking the only available seat behind Izuku the girl thanks and her name is then called. With the arrival of Hatsume Mei his life isn’t nearly as depressing. 

Things go uphill now. As predicted the loneliness is slowly but surely erased as Hatsume becomes a fixture in his life. Hatsume is his own personal hero because she saves him from himself. She shows him that a quirk isn’t everything in life because her’s has no relation to her dream. Izuku gets to experience what it feels like to be inspired for the first time all over again. 

His days are spent in Hatsume’s basement watching her tinker with endless enthusiasm, until he “earns” the right to help in the production of her babies. 

While Hatsume works mostly on gadgets Izuku uses his hero notebooks to create support equipment for each. He dreams of All Might using his gadgets and maybe, just maybe, using his own creations to be a hero himself. Izuku knows he’ll have to wait though as prospective students for the hero course can only use their quirks in the tests. 

Izuku relaxes into whatever abyss holds him as he enjoys watching over his middle school days. He fills in the quiet with the what he remembers from his and Hatsume’s various conversations. Although the only things he really remembers is their endless pun matches. 

The relatively fast stream of his history soon slows down though and he knows what is coming. The fact that he is rewatching his life means that his earlier assumption that he died is most likely correct. He was now getting the chance to rewatch his death. 

Hatsume had suddenly disappeared from school for a solid week and with her parents away on a business trip there was no one to worry about her whereabouts. Other than Izuku that is. He had knocked on her door everyday after the second time she missed class, but she never mentioned.

It wasn’t until it was Friday and she had yet to show up to school or answer his messages that he got broke into her home to find out what was going on. He doubted she would press charges. The other him doesn’t bother to check the whole house and instead focuses on the basement.

First, to be safe he heads into the bathroom to change into his hazard suit that Hatsume made him wear when he entered the “lab”. Once everything was secured he headed down the stairs.   
At the bottom of the steps he was greeted to the view of Hatsume fiddling with a handheld control switch. To be safe he made presence known by loudly making his way to her. 

The towering circular door she had built into the wall of the basement was all he needed to know to deduce what she had been up to these past few days. The scattered remains of ramen cups and the bags under eyes were evidence that she hadn’t left the basement in a long time. 

The door turns out to be a portal and she had just finished her “newest and bestest baby ever built”. 

The Izuku in front of him smiles, but the worry he feels is evident. With her usual flourish and a mock marketing pitch she presses the top button of her controller. 

In front of his the doors open to reveal a dark metal chasm, but nothing else happens. 

Hatsume deflates for a moment, before she starts to head back into the portal. Izuku stops her and pushes her towards the stairs and tells her to take a bath and head to bed. 

Begrudgingly she leaves and Izuku is left alone in the basement. He starts to clean all of the ramen cups and water bottles. 

On one of the tables is the schematic for portal and Izuku supposed that he could just check out the portal and see if he could see what went wrong. 

This is what gives Izuku dread. 

Stepping into the portal Izuku is faced with darkness. Since this is himself Izuku knows his thought process. Hatsume’s quirk only enhances her ability to see far away, not her ability to see in the dark. There must be a lightswitch nearby. 

Reaching about blindly was his first and most deadly mistake. He felt a switch embedded in the wall and with naivety he presses it, wholeheartedly believing it was power to the light not the whole damn machine. 

That’s when white light blinds him and pain rushes through him. Soon, however the darkness from before returns and pain lessens. Izuku would say he was back in the void, but in addition to the residual pain he could feel the ground below him. He could hear the sound of electricity buzzing and when he opens his eyes he is greeted to the metallic gray of the portal.

He bolts awake not truly believing he is alive. With a laugh Izuku looks down just to make sure he was still in one piece.

While his body was in one piece he noticed something was off. The black of his gloves had been replaced with an unnatural white and the faded white of his hazard suit had turned into a solid black. 

Just what sort of machine had Hatsume created. He headed over to one of the mirrors bolted on the wall that Hatsume used when she created gadgets for herself. The almost calm disbelief he had been feeling before was now replaced with panic as he took in his appearance.

Along with the change in color to his clothes his physical appearance had changed. The green eyes he had inherited from his mother had been changed to an icy blue. His dark green hair had been bleached the same unnatural white as his gloves and his skin was now an almost unhealthy pale. 

He staggered back in shock bringing a hand to his face to check that this was really him. When his hand met his face and the mirror reflected the exact movement Izuku supposed now was as good a time as any to start panicking. 

He rushed up the stairs to the basement door and went to wrench it open when his hand phased through the goddamn door. Despite his shock Izuku braced for impact only for the rest of his body to phase through the door as well. 

This was most certainly not good. 

He began to rush towards the next set of stairs to head up to Hatsume’s room when he noticed that he couldn’t hear his footsteps despite the speed he was going. Looking down with dread he noticed that below the now white belt of his hazard suit was a tail.

The sight halted his progress and he stood frozen in what would have been silence had he not let out a high pitched squeal. 

Staring at his legs almost numbly he felt foolish as he began to pray that his legs would somehow return… and somehow this worked. As he concentrated on his legs becoming real once more they had actually returned. Now he could only let out a disbelieving laugh. 

At least his mysterious new found ability allowed him to float because despite him regaining his legs he doubted they would be able to support his body. 

He took this time to try and calm down by looking around the house. It was then that he noticed that the house was unusually dark. Oh lord it was night time. The ornate sun shaped clock that hung near the base of the stairs and the front door told him it was nearly midnight. 

By now Hatsume would be asleep and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to wake her up. She could help him, or she could go all psycho on him and strap him to a table and cut him open to figure out how he works. 

That case was unlikely but his over fried brain it sounded perfectly reasonable. Panicking Izuku figured he had no choice but to head home. He floated into the mudroom praying that he could slip on his backpack without it phasing out grasp. 

By some stroke of luck the backpack was firmly on his back and he was floating his way down the street. Oh why did he have to live so far away from Hatsume’s house?

Well if he was already flying, it might be faster to head over the buildings. Izuku focused on flying upwards and was almost shocked to find it working. Well at least it seemed he had some sort of control. 

But the world wasn’t all kind because when he tried to inch forward his body hurdled 100 miles per hour across the roofs of the houses. When he approached some of the taller buildings he could only hope that his intangibility worked. As he got closer to his house he lowered in altitude and couldn’t help but wonder how he was going to explain his appearance to his mother. 

No sooner did he have this thought did a strange ring of light pass over his body and he was suddenly free falling to the ground. Getting a face full of dirt Izuku was regretting actually being alive. 

At last he had limped his way to his house. He dug through his pocket for his keys and as he tried to stick them into the hole they fell through his now intangible hand. With his patience worn thin Izuku just thunked his head against the wood of the door.

The noise seemed to alert his mother that he was home because soon his support was taken away and he was tumbling into the arms of his mother. She had to have been worried coming home late from work to find him missing from the house. 

Before she could properly chastised him she must have noticed the look on his face because she simply ushered him into the house and into bed. Izuku did not bother to fight against her. 

With little help Izuku fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep, only to wake up half phased through his bed.

Waking up and finding out that yesterday had not been a dream was enough to cause Izuku to scream. From down the hall he then heard the sound of his mother approaching. Realizing his current predicament Izuku quickly called out for her to not come in. He didn’t need her seeing him like this. 

With minor reassurances his mother was sent on her way. Rolling fully onto the floor Izuku concentrated on becoming fully corporal again. Small mercies.

As he got up his hands shook. This could not be happening right now. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He suddenly gained a quirk that allowed him to what… turn into a ghost? Is that what happened. Had he actually died in Hatsume’s basement and became a ghost, or maybe this was his own personal hell.

**Author's Note:**

> What is up my dudes! So I have major writers block on my other story so I wrote this just to get some of the other ideas floating in my head out. A danny phantom au has always been in my mind and this turned out pretty good in my humble opinion. 
> 
> Just some facts about this universe.  
>  After Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless Inko and Izuku moved to a new town.  
>  Izuku and Hatsume are best friends and science bros. If Izuku enters UA he'd be in support.  
>  Izuku's gonna end up as a vigilante when saves Kacchan from the slime in ghost form.  
>  Hatsume is a good friend.  
>  Izuku would be a pun master like Danny if I could do dialogue.  
>  Literally every hero will try to punch a ghost and fail.
> 
> Future ideas
> 
> From rewatching his entire past Izuku could say with certainty that he had never seen this much fear, or any fear really, on his former friend's face. None of the heroes quirks were effective against the ghost and the longer he waited the more danger Kacchan was in. Maybe... maybe if physical attacks didn't work... A ghost should be able to punch a ghost, right?


End file.
